Thank You Dorothy
by BlueDolphin2011
Summary: After a srange twist of events at the Freeman residence, the family experiences a new type of home. Even odder, when it all boils down to it, it's all thanks to a single car.
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here Riley!"

"Shut up, nigga! Gimmie back my gun!"

"Gimmie back my sword!"

"Not until you gimmie back my gun!"

"You took my sword first!"

"'Cause you be on some bullshit! I was on the computer first!"

"You got off the computer!"

This had been going on for about an hour at the Freeman residence, only in different locations. It begun in the boy's bedroom over a computer that Riley had apparently got finished using when he closed all the windows. A few threats, pellets and steals later, the boys had found themselves in the garage with only a certain tricked out car between them.

"Seriously Riley, what are you mad about? 'Cause it's not me," Huey yelled at the 8-year old.

"Man, I ain't have no breakfast!"

Was he serious?

"Are you serious, Riley? That was this morning!"

"I'm still mad, man! And you ain't makin' it no better! Draggin' me outta bed!"

"We were gonna miss the bus!"

"So!"

"Damn it, Riley! Gimmie my shit back!" he yelled jumping over Dorothy and lunging for Riley.

"No!" Riley, who hadn't anticipated the attack, closed his eyes nd blindly swung the sword in his brother's direction.

After not receiving a blow like he expected, he kept his eyes closed in fear that he killed his kin. A low growl traveled to his ears causing him to crack opens one eye… and burst out laughing.

"Nigga…. You… hahaha! What the fuck happen to yo' hair?" Riley forced through his own laughter. He kneeled on the ground holding his sides as he released every bit of laughter he held in his body.

Huey who was feeling the complete opposite emotions as his brother, stood with a BB gun in hand… and a chunk of his afro on the ground that had been sliced off by Riley. Without a second thought or word, he begun to shoot Riley in numerous painful areas of his body.

"Ahhhh!" the delinquent in training screaming while running around to the other side of Dorothy. Pellets pierced the body of car as Huey continued to shoot in a blind rage. "Take this faggot!" Riley shouted as he picked up the heavy sword and tired to climb over the hood of Dorothy. Although Riley's body had found its way on the hood, the katana had found its way into the windshield. And to add insult to injury, all he received was another shower of pellets and a punch to the face that sent him flying off the hood of the car. Huey looked down at his brother with murder in his eyes. He took position to attack when-

"Boys!"

Riley groaned from his spot on the floor.

"Oh shit."


	2. May Jones

Thank you to SapphireStone and traban16 for the lovely reviews.

This story is an alternate sequel to Nothing to Smile About. It has nothing to do with A Normal Day. Please enjoy and review.

Story time!

_December 16, 2003_

"Damn those boys! Always fuckin' up everything!"

"Well that's the fuck you get for matin' with a baboon and lettin' her mate wit' anotha baboon! It's simple math Robert! Baboon plus baboon equals two wild ass baboon abominations!" Ruckus yelled from the driver's seat. It had been one hell of a week for Robert and Ruckus's mindless babble was, surprisingly, refreshing.

Wow. Who'd ever think Ruckus of all people would be the highlight of ANYONE's hour, let alone a week?

"Ruckus I really don't know if that's a good example, but those two heathens are tearin' up my house. I don't know what's gotten into them. It's like they hate each other more than I hate them… which is odd 'cause they usually double teamin' on me. I wonder why they're actin' so-"

"Baboonish? Well, isn't the baby baboon's birthday comin' up?" Ruckus asked, ignoring the small beeping noise coming from the dashboard.

He'd given Robert a ride to the cheaper, more ethnic mechanic on the far side of Woodcrest. It was voluntary although be claimed he 'hated those two wild ass jungle bunnies' more than he hated Robert.' It was a small favor that was appreciated due to Dorothy's current state, but poor sweet Dorothy was still under wraps.

"Yeah, he's turning 9 on the 25,

After Robert walked in on the double catastrophe

"You mean that evil little nigga was born on the same day as my sweet white Jesus? Oh LORD! Why- what the hell? What-?" Ruckus stopped mid-rant due to a clanking noise.

Followed by a thump and a crash. Then the entire car broke stopped and the front half made contact with the ground. Both men exited the car ant stared at the smoking engine and destroyed front half.

"Damn Ruckus. How old is this piece of shit car?"

"Nigga, this yo' fault! Had you not been in my car with yo' jungle disease into my precious, brand new truck woulda never broke down in this monkey part o' town!"

"Brand new? Since when? 1967?"

"1966, monkey! Now get yo' jungle disease away from me while I fix my precious white-made truck," Ruckus got on his knees and folded his hands. "Oh, forgive me Ronald and White Jesus for takin' this high-yellow _gorilla_," he shot Robert a look, "In my perfectly pure ca' and contaminating in-"

"Oh FUCK you Ruckus! I'll find my own home! Yo' ol' cockeyed ass!"

"Hold on there Robert! Maybe if yo' mama had learned how to stop bein' an ape swingin' on them goddamn vines-"

"Hell naw! Don't be talkin' 'bout my mama! That's why you cockeyed! You got one eye bigger than the other!"

"Now hold on there Robert-"

"You lookin' both ways at the same time!"

"Now you getting' personal Robert."

"Fuck you, you fish eyed motherfucker!"

"Sorry 'bout that Robert…"

Robert stared at Ruckus in silence.

"Man, fuck this, I'll just call a cab," he yelled walking towards a park bench to call a cab on his cell phone. He pulled it out and stared at the screen. "No bars."

It was nearly 10:00 and it was already dark outside. The last place he needed to be was on a park bench in the black part of the city. A bus was probably the best option. A cab would cost too much anyways; the prices skyrocketed during the winter months.

Without even taking another glance at Ruckus, he walked towards the bus stop down the block in the opposite direction in which they traveled. It was a little more than half a block away, but it was worth getting home and away from Ruckus. Hell, he should have known the appreciation for him wouldn't last.

Robert sat down at the bus stop and glanced around. The bus stop was completely empty excluding one girl talking on the payphone beside the bench. He tightened his scarf and waited, out of character, patiently.

The bright lights of the ads and neon OPEN signs flashed brightly on his face. A small murmur of movement of the midnight city crowded his thoughts slightly; it was enough to comfort him and not set him off like his own household did.

He had forgotten how much ease the inner-city placed on him at night. It was surprisingly peaceful.

"Yeah, Hiro. I know. Some birthday, I know. You know I can't do that," the girl said into the phone. Curiosity swept over Robert. "He'd figure it out. He's probably tracing this call

"Uh-hn. Under a bridge. I'll be fine! One day we'll look back on this and laugh. Oh, don't be sarcastic," her voice nearly broke and a tear flowed down her face.

"I'll be fine. B-bye. Take care of yourself," she hung up the phone and picked up a duffle bag and walked to sit next to Robert, who stared at the girl. She sat down the duffle bag next to her and took off her backpack. Females, no matter what age, were Robert's ultimate weakness.

Especailly a crying one.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

The girl stared up at Robert. She was a dark brown color and had her hair half in braids and the rest flowing down to her mid-back. Her tear streaked face didn't compliment her hardcore wear. She wore all black, wore dog tags and black running sneakers. It was if she was getting ready for war.

"E-…excuse me?"

"I said 'what's wrong baby girl?'" he replied to the sobbing female.

"Why?"

Robert stared dumbfounded. Here he was trying to be nice and she was interrogating him.

"Because you seemed… sad about something. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am I guess," she mumbled something under her breath and faced him. "Why are you out so late? It's a little unusual for people to be out on a Tuesday night."

"Why you so nosy?" he asked frowning at the teen.

"I dunno. Just making conversation I guess. Isn't that what people do most of the time?"

"If you say so.

"Well uh, my grandsons damn near destroyed my car and this was the best place to get it fixed. Now what are _you_, doing out so late young lady? I'm a grown man and can be out as late as I pelase. What's your excuse?"

She turned her head to look aimlessly across the street, "I just came back from a job interview downtown. I didn't get it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

More silence. Only this time it was harbored with awkwardness.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Robert. Robert Freeman."

"May Jones," she offered a hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He tipped his hat to her and released her hand. 'Bitches' still had it.

She brought her knees up to her chin and stared up at the falling snow, "So these grandkids of yours, they're a handful?"

"More like two fistfuls of my hair ripped outta my scalp. Those damn boys..,"

She laughed softly at the elder man's trials. As if it were some disease, he started to laugh too. Most people would be bombarding him with questions about how a couple of children could ruin the motor of a car with swords, BB guns, acid, anti-freeze, and pure violence.

"How exactly did something like that happen?" she asked still laughing. Well the question was coming sooner or later.

"Oh Lord. It was pure hell. Those boys were fightin' about God-knows-what and ended up in the garage."

"That sounds… normal for two young boys," she stared incredulously at Robert.

"Ho-ho-ho-no, these boys don't fight like normally people. They fight like they're in Iraq! Naw, they fight like they _from_ Iraq! They usin' them GG guns and swords and knocked over the acid in the garage and nearly demolished poor Dorothy!"

"Dorothy? You mean they nearly killed someone?"

"No, no! Dorothy is my car," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You named your car?" Robert started to respond but she quickly cut him off, "Interesting. I could see myself doing something like that… if I _had_ a car.

"Finding a babysitter must be hell."

"Hell's lookin' pretty damn beautiful right now," he looked at the girl as she feel into another laughing spree. She sure was easy to entertain.

"Oh dear. Forgive me Mr. Robert," she said as if she read his mind. "But where I come from people don't usually have jokes… or even dry humor for that matter."

He smiled at the young girl. She didn't look like the type to laugh, she looked more like the type to rob you and ask questions later. But under that bubbliest, she seemed like the type that could whup some ass when the time came. He sensed this about just from a little conversation.

Huey inherited more than just soft hair from his granddad.

"You still need a job?"

"Oh, for sure. I don't have a clue where I'm gonna find one though."

"How about a babysitter?"

She stared at him in shock, "Really?

"Oh Thank you!," she jumped off the bench to meet him from the front and give him a hug. "This is the nicest thing someone's done for me in a long, _long _time. When do I start?" she rushed into one breath.

"Um… well I have a date with Ms. Jerry tomorrow so… tomorrow at 5:00?" he hesitated, slightly taken back at her reaction.

"I'll be there," she started to cry tears of joy, pulled away from him and sat back down. "What's your address?"

Robert pulled out a pen and Dorothy's massive receipt from the mechanic and scribbled down the address. A bus pulled up and stopped in front of the bench.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late. Hate it when niggas late. And take care of yourself," he scolded walking toward the massive vehicle. "You gon' drive yo'self up the wall."

She smiled at him through her tears, "I guess I am. Thank you. For caring… and for the job."

"You too May," he said as he got on bus.

Linlinlinlin

I swear there's a point to all of this. I'm aiming for far away from a MarySue and it's still early in the story so go easy on me.

Please review.

Thank you.


End file.
